masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-9 Tempest
The M-9 Tempest Submachine Gun is a submachine gun in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Description This submachine gun fires in long deadly bursts. Very effective against shields and biotic barriers. Inaccurate at long range. Weak against armor. Upgrades the Shuriken Machine Pistol. The commonality of kinetic barriers has led to increased demand for rapid-fire weapons like the Tempest. Produced by Elanus Risk Control Services for the Eclipse mercenary band, the Tempest is an expensive but deadly addition to anyone’s personal arsenal. Acquisition The Tempest is acquired from a dead quarian during Tali's recruitment mission. Make sure to pick it up before you answer the quarian radio. If you ever miss that one for whatever reason, you may have your second chance to pick up the Tempest in the room blocked by a pillar (which you have to blow up), where you can talk to Tali by radio. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Miranda, Mordin, Samara/Morinth, Thane, Kasumi and Liara. Player Notes *Its high capacity magazine, spare ammo and reasonable damage make it an excellent anti-shield/barrier or suppressive weapon. *This weapon only fires in automatic mode or five-round burst fire mode. It is impossible to fire a single round. This burst also counts for the last round you fire (in other words, the weapon can fire up to four extra shots after you let go of the trigger.) *While initial accuracy is good, bullet spread increases very rapidly when using automatic fire (making it one of the least accurate weapons on automatic fire). Recoil is substantial as well, requiring significant compensation. Good accuracy can be maintained by firing in five-round bursts with pauses between bursts (substantially reducing DPS). *'Tempest vs M-12 Locust:' At short range, the Tempest will provide slightly more DPS against barriers, health, and shields; slightly less against armor. However, due to much lower bullet spread and recoil on automatic fire, the Locust outperforms the Tempest at medium and long range. *Squadmates do not suffer from accuracy-related issues, making this weapon a better SMG choice for them. They also tend to fire the weapon in long bursts, which allows them to deal out a significant amount of damage in one volley. *Armor-Piercing Ammo helps the Tempest against armored opponents, as well as against unprotected enemies. If equipped on the entire squad, against lightly/unarmoured enemies like vorcha or husks, your allies will strip their armor, allowing you to follow up with crowd control biotics. To the same effect, Incendiary Ammo is useful as well, increasing the Tempest's ability to chew through both Armor and Health. Mass Effect 3 M-9 Tempest/ME3SP|Single-player M-9 Tempest/ME3MP|Multiplayer Trivia *Despite the muzzle flash coming from the bottom barrel, the High Caliber Barrel mod appears attached to the top one. *In Mass Effect: Andromeda, the name of M-9 Tempest has changed to "Charger" due to avoid the clash with the name of the Pathfinder's spaceship Tempest. de:M-9 Tempest es:Tempest M-9 fr:Tempête it:M-9 Tempest pl:M-9 Grom ru:M-9 «Ярость» uk:M-9 «Лють» Category:Mercenaries